New games
by The Blonde Adventuress
Summary: Anthony have been chosen in the Survival Games or he like to call a 'Death Games' (sorry me suck at summary) so read for more, this my OC story and the story will be twisted up abit (STAY TUNE FOR MORE)


**Me: Hey guys! Its me, The Amazing Anthony!**

**Emily: Nerd...**

**Me: Hey! How you get here?!**

**Emily: I should ask you the same question. No really how.**

**Me: Magic...**

**Emily: Whatever...**

**Me: Welcome to my very first story, and thanks to-**

**Emily: And thanks to Trasting for helping this dweeb out.**

**Me: Whore...**

**Emily: What?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Emily: Keep it like that. Lets start this already**

Chapter 1

Moving To Japan.

"Mom,do we have to go?"I ask my mom.

"Yes, so get your stuff and start packing we're leaving in 3 hours!"she yells at me.

"Fine..."I walked up stairs and start packing. We are leaving to go to Japan, I just wanna go because of this year comic-con (me and my nerdy way). My mom made me study Japanese for 6 months now, so I mastered it by now. My mom, and my sister are going so it will be just a normal life with my family. Mom told us that dad well be in Japan too, he work so we won't him very often.

"Mom! Wheres my cell phone?" I yelled to make sure she heard me. It would be a nightmare without it!

"It's still in the living room charging!" she yelled back, mom is just full of energy today, I'm surprise she can even yell though.

"Anthony, go wake up Emily, please." she says.

"Ok." I said. Emily is my 16 year old and she study japanese for 1 year so her japanese is better then mines, you lucky bit-. As I knock and open up the door Emily is already packing her stuff... I so knew it this would waste my time.

"Emily mom said we're leave in-" I was cut off.

"Yeah yeah 3 hours, I can hear you and mom yelling at the top of yall lungs." Emily says, good it was meant to make you hear us...wench.

"Okay then, hey are you taking you manga collection?"I asked her. I really love the manga collection she picked out, she really got good taste. Thats the only thing I admire about her.

"No I was going to sell it once we get in Japan." she said. ARE YOU GOING INSANE RIGHT NOW!

"Do want them?"

"Sure I'll take them." I said as I start taking the stack down from her shelf. Thank you Emily!

I ran to my room to make room my new manga collection, then ran down stairs to grab my phone... Huh? I have a miss call from... Lilly?!

I know what you are thinking whos Lilly? Lilly is my childhood frinend and my... crush. I've been liking Lilly sense I met her. I wanted to confuss to her but I was to shy to ask her. DAMN ME AND MY SHYNESS!

"Mom, Why didn't you tell me my phone was ringing?!" I yelled at her. What I really wanna say was: "WOMEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY PHONE WAS RINGING WHEN MY FUTURE WIFE IS CALLING?!" But I would like to live you know.

"Its not mine so I don't wanna hear it!" she yelled at me like she was about to throw something huge and heavy at me, son or not she will kill me."You think I have time to check a phone that not mines?!"

"I understand just calm do- ARRGGHH." she through a shoe at me! "MOM! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Never tell me to calm down..." she said as she wave the next item to throw at me. "...Get back to packing"

"Yes ma'am!" I yell as I grab my phone and ran up stairs, then I see Emily laughing her butt off. I hope you just fall and break an arm or something, the devils of this family: Mom and Emily demons...

As I got to my room I sighed and texted Lilly 'Whats up,why you called?'

So as all that drama between me and my mom I just need to rest and **I** need calm down. Then suddenly my phone is ring, Lilly is calling me."Hello?" I said as I answeared the phone. "Anthony,are you sleeping?" Lilly asked, " No just relaxing and I have pain on my forehead because I pissed off my mom." I said in a very I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it tone."Hahaha you and your mom are so funny when you guys fight, so entertaing to watch you getting your butt kicked by a women" she laughed "Well, the keyword in that statement is 'women', no man should hit a women I get my butt kick by her because I can't hit her back." I explained Lilly who making chicken sound. Another devil that I know... Lilly, other say shes a angle, but that a nasty lie.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"In about 1 hour, why you asked?"

"Oh, a girl can't ask when their bestfriend is leaving?"

"Umm... what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She seem pissed, Anthony my man, your on a roll you pissed off two people today!

"Oh, and I won the bet."

***Flashback***

_"Hey, Lilly wanna do a bet?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

_"Okay, who ever can get the most manga wins!"_

_"Why manga?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"You and your nerdy ways, but I accepted the challenge."_

_"HA! Good luck."_

***Flashback Ends*******

Yeah, I won the bet and she already knew I was going to win because I always win, she had know I had a chance in the first place that sad little girl. Let's rub it in her fa- "Anthony you already I won the bet, right?"

Wait what? HUH?! WHAT SHE MEAN SHE WON THE BET ALREADY SHE NE- oh wait she have them by her dad place. DAMMIT LILLY!

"DAMMIT" I yell as I hit my toe on something hard to make me trip and fall. "OW!"

"Hehehe..." Lilly laughed, you flipping devil...

"Alright then, I gotta go Lilly."

"Ok see ya!" she said as she hung up the phone.

"ANTHONY!" Emily yelled, what she want now...

As I got up and walked to Emily room(I'm not running to her room). "What now Emily." I said in a tried tone.

"Help me bring these to the car." Emily asked while giving a suitcase.

"Fine..." I said as I walked down stairs to the car.

"So heavy...I should work out more..." I groaned as I carry EVERY LAST OF EMILY BAGS TO THE CAR.

"Anthony go and get your bags." Mom said,... are you kidding me.

"Ugh... Fine..."

After 20 minutes of being yelled at by my mom for not being quick enough, I manged to grab every the need to be in the car, and FINALLY we are done. "Whew that was a lot of work." Emily said "You didn't even do anything!" I said out breath. This whole family is lazy!

"Okay do everyone have what they need?"

"Yes ma'ma" Emily and I said.

"Ok everyone the car, we are leaving." Mom said ABOUT TIME.

**Looks like I'm going to end it here be sure to fav and review my work because this actually took for ever, and don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story, so always check back for more. BYE.**


End file.
